


Take Me to Hell

by violetpeche



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V | WayV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Liu Yang Yang/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Qian Kun, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Tension, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Summer, Summer Vacation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/pseuds/violetpeche
Summary: Kun never made any explicit mention about what their closeness meant—how it was to be digested, particularly on this trip with his step-mom and dad (who have each mentioned how much they adore Ten to death)—and Yangyang deduced they both had to bemorethan just friends. He could have justaskedKun, but Yangyang was self-aware enough to know it would have been difficult to conceal his envy.or: Yangyang has a crush on Kun. Ten helps him work it out.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 53
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearing out the drafts...
> 
> Yangten have been plaguing me for a while now, and it's finally come to a head. Posting this into the ether...the rest of this is pre-written in fragments that I'm itching to revisit. 
> 
> Must stress: **please read the tags before proceeding**. This story taps into themes that can be uncomfortable for readers. If this doesn't sound like something that interests you, I strongly suggest you exit the page and find something you will actually enjoy.

It was the hottest day of the week so far. The blistering sun had long set hours ago, but the unforgiving blanket of humidity lingered into the nightfall. The summer house on the lake was old, dampened floorboards squeaked with each step up the stairs, and the only relief was the pitiful oscillating fan perched on the nightstand with the hope for a gust of wind to trail in from outside the windows.

Yangyang laid on his bed, spread eagle, covered in a fine sheen of sweat. The weight of it spread thick on his upper lip, slick and salty, and he fanned himself with the neck of his tank top in an effort to cool down. He gave up trying to distract himself from the heat of the night and the unrelenting choir of crickets outside his window with a round of Mario Kart with Hendery; the data was shoddy and the WiFi near non-existent this deep into the mountain range. He was starting to regret coming on this trip for numerous reasons and wished he’d found a way to stay at home to catch up on sleep, and sling back edibles and Red Bull’s in front of his TV all summer.

But the worst of it, his lingering, embarrassing crush on Kun, was not helped when he got to see him swimming at the lake: shirtless, looking like a Bernini marble, skin as smooth and delicate morning run, in a swimming pool—

And the way Kun smiled when Ten would leap onto his back and bite at his ear and tackle him into the water. 

Yangyang had known Ten for a few years now, first as Kun’s roommate, then as Kun’s best friend, but now—he’s not sure what to call them now.

Ever since they all arrived at the lake house, he would catch them whispering into each other’s ears when they thought nobody was watching. He always noticed the way Ten’s hands lingered over Kun’s arms, how he gently tugged at Kun’s elbow, fingertips. Yangyang had seen Kun crowd behind Ten at the sink in the bathroom, watched him run his hands up and down Ten’s chest with his chin hooked over his shoulder.

They were close.

But Kun never made any explicit mention about what their closeness meant—how it was to be digested, particularly on this trip with his step-mom and dad (who have each mentioned how much they adore Ten to death)—and Yangyang deduced they both had to be _more_ than just friends. He could have just _asked_ Kun, but Yangyang was self-aware enough to know it would have been difficult to conceal his envy.

Just as Yangyang started to feel his mind slip into a slumber, he heard a loud thud against the wall shared with Kun and Ten, followed by a muffled groan. The bedposts in the house were sturdy, made of solid brass long before he came into the world. He figured either one of Kun or Ten stubbed a toe getting back into bed when he heard another sound—this time a longer groan, the noise traveling upward in octaves.

The sound made the pit of Yangyang’s stomach drop, straight through an invisible hole in the center of the bed. The sound was forbidden, a stroke of intimacy not for his ears, but he was frozen on the spot and now all his ears could focus on was the hushed noises coming through the wall.

When he closed his eyes he could hear the faint chirp of the springs of the mattress, a rhythmic hiccup of squeaks that laid out the backtrack of uneven sighs and whimpers.

He felt his face burn, as if the sun never set over the lake, and he was staring straight into it. He could make out Ten sighing again—he was sure it was Ten’s reedy tenor—and it was enough to pique Yangyang’s curiosity to sit up in his bed and press his ear gently to the wall.

The springs of the mattress sounded sharper, a measured, calculated rhythm that synchronized in time with the gentle clap of skin against skin. 

“Oh, fuck,” he heard Ten whine, voice thin and sweet like candy floss. “There, right there, there.”

Yangyang slid a hand up the wall to push the shell of his ear closer, a part of him lingering with a curiosity to sink inside the wall itself and emerge on the other side. 

The shameful realization that washed over Yangyang felt like he was both doused in fire and encased in ice. His mind immediately pieced together the erotic symphony between Kun and Ten, their bodies entwined with Ten’s face pressed into the sheets as Kun fucked into him from behind. He imagined Kun glistening with sweat, rivers running from his temples, pale chest broad and heaving as his eyes rolled back in pleasure with every thrust—

“Harder,” Ten begged.

Yangyang slid his other hand up his chest, the tips of his fingers grazing over his throat. He slipped the tips of them into his mouth as he parted his lips. 

He imagined Kun, bent over Ten’s back, murmuring hushed tones and a hand covering Ten’s mouth to keep Ten quiet.

“You’re gonna wake the whole fucking house,” Kun said through the wall. His voice didn’t even try to be quiet. 

Yangyang shivered with delight.

Yangyang slipped his fingers further into his mouth as his other hand braced against the wall curled into a fist. He let the spit pool around them and tried not to linger on what possessed him to go this far. He couldn’t deny the wanton ache that anchored deep into his belly. It settled in waves as his knees started to shake when he heard Kun start to groan. 

Yangyang pulled the fingers from his mouth, ignored the string of saliva left on his chin, and shoved his hand beneath the elastic of both his joggers and briefs. He let out a weak moan, pleasure seeping deeper into his bones. He couldn’t tell if it was his hand around his shaft, or the shame of succumbing to his desires that made Yangyang’s body shiver with delight, warm and sticky from the evening heat. 

It shouldn’t feel this good touching himself to the sounds of his step-brother fucking his best friend on the other side of the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> If you got to the end and are put off by what you read, well. You should have read the tags and author notes beforehand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story was initially written in (very horny) fragments. I've since decided to flesh this out and give the meaty plot it deserves! Huge thanks to A for helping me get excited to stretch out this story, and for the handful of others who helped fine-tune the details in this chapter.
> 
> This hasn't been thoroughly beta'd for any grammatical errors, so please forgive me if you spot any.
> 
> We're switching POVs! This time we'll be hearing from Ten.
> 
>  **Please read tags before proceeding!** Though if you're reading chapter 2, you're probably locked in for this circus act.

Ten never felt more rested than waking up in bed at Mr. Liu’s lakehouse. It was the second year in a row Kun invited him to his stepfather’s summer home, and while Ten should have taken an internship the summer before going into his master's program, he’d be a fool to not have an all-expenses-paid holiday at a remote lake in Germany.

He blinked his eyes open as the morning breeze danced through the window. He’d kicked the rest of the sheets away from his legs in his slumber, and the congealed sweat from the night before had dried sticky, tacky all over his naked body. He stretched his arms above his head and turned his eyes with a blinded squint only to sense the other half of his bed was empty.

“Kun,” Ten croaked, voice scratched with sleep. He rolled onto his belly, pillowcase cold against his cheek, and let out a loud sigh. He could feel a rough patch of cotton scratch at his hip and he flinched away. Recollections of the night before started to flood the forefront of his mind. It was Kun’s; they didn’t bother cleaning up afterward last night, and Ten felt a bit sickened in the aftermath. He wondered how ripe he smelled.

Heavy footsteps clapped against the hardwood floors, and Ten looked up blearily to Kun, shirtless, with a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth. His hair was wet and plastered to his head, sticking up each and every way, and the shadow of stubble that burned against his thighs last night had since been shaven clean from Kun’s face. He’d seen Kun in various states of undress over the past few years, even before they indulged in their little friends-with-benefits arrangement, and it never failed to remind him how handsome Kun was.

“We’re never _not_ cleaning up again,” Ten huffed against the pillow.

Kun popped the toothbrush out of his mouth with a shrug. “Alright.”

“I feel disgusting.” Ten propped himself up on one arm and ran a hand through his hair. It felt greasy under his fingers, and he shuddered.

“Take a shower then, Smelly,” Kun said, mouth curling into a smile. His eyes trailed over Ten’s body and Ten turned his head over his shoulder to follow his gaze. Ten felt the hairs on his arms raise, flushed with the reminder he was starkers. “Unless you wanna go again.”

As much as Ten wouldn’t mind a morning romp, his stomach ached as soon as he caught a whiff of freshly ground coffee. Instead, he rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow propped against the headboard. 

“I’m not smelly, I’m hungry.” He lobbed the pillow toward Kun, and Kun threw up an arm to shield himself with a small yelp.

Last night’s events echoed through every joint in Ten’s body. He winced when a soreness pinched in his lower back. Kun picked the pillow up off the ground with a cheeky grin and tossed it back on the bed.

“You know the drill, Hungry,” Kun tutted. “We don't do breakfast in bed around here.” He shoved his toothbrush back into his mouth. The paste foamed at the corners of his mouth, a small trail of white goo dragging down his chin. Normally such a sight would disgust Ten, but it was Kun, and his brain was too foggy to care. “Everyone’s already downstairs.”

Ten cocked his head to the side. “Even your brother?”

Ten liked Yangyang—even if he was a mouthy little shit whenever he _wasn’t_ in front of his parents and far too clever for his own good. He was always last to the breakfast table, bleary-eyed with his hair haphazardly combed over to cloak his fatigue as he ate in silence. 

“Surprisingly,” Kun nodded and shuffled back into the bathroom to spit out his toothpaste and rinse. “You’d think he’d be out like the dead.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ten asked.

“Huh?” Kun shouted from the bathroom.

Ten groaned, his head spinning before having to talk a little louder. “I said: what’s that supposed to mean, Old Man?!”

He could hear the tap turn off in the bathroom and Kun spit into the sink. “You were so fucking loud last night, I thought you’d wake up my parents.”

“They’re on the other side of the house!” Ten grabbed the pillow again and launched it straight at Kun as soon as he stepped back into the room. 

This time Kun was prepared, forearm up to shield himself from the rogue pillow, and his face was illuminated by the morning sun. He placed the pillow back onto the bed again, not before peeling the pillowcase off.

Kun winked. “I know you can’t help it.”

Ten pulled himself into a loud, lazy stretch as Kun began to strip the sheets from the corners of the mattress and gently nudged Ten to the furthest edge of the bed. It was Ten’s favorite hobby to pepper Kun’s day with minor inconveniences, even as small as refusing to get off the fitted sheet to throw in the wash.

He made haste in the shower, scrubbing off the night before and letting the summer heat dry his hair. Kun waited for him atop the linen-stripped bed with a book in his lap until they were both ready to head downstairs.

When they stepped into the kitchen, it was silent, save the loud clinks of cutlery pinging off the plates. Mr. Liu sat at the head of the table peeling a boiled egg, while Yangyang slumped over a slice of rye toast, knife loudly scraping across it with a pat of butter. Kun’s mother had her hair pinned back, not a hair out of line, and a fresh layer of subtle berry lipstick swiped across her lips. Ten was always impressed how put together she always looked, even first thing in the morning.

“Good morning, ba, ma,” Kun announced with a smile, chair scraping across the floor as he pulled out his seat at the foot of the table. He leaned over to pat the back of his mother’s hand as she leaned over to greet him, then she immediately started pulling the plates of food to place in front of his table setting. Even with the tint of blush that flushed across Kun’s cheeks, Ten knew he loved to be doted on, especially by his mother.

“Good morning _shu-shu_ , _a-yi_.” Ten took the seat to Kun’s left and unfolded his napkin into his lap. Mr. Lui pushed his glasses up his nose as he flashed a grin. He turned to his right and smiled. “Yangyang.”

Yangyang dropped his knife onto his plate with a loud clatter, startling Kun’s mother across the table. “Sorry,” he mumbled and cleared his throat. A deep flush took over his neck as he shoved the slice of rye toast in his mouth.

“Morning to you, too,” Kun said as he tapped his egg with a spoon.

“How’d you sleep?” Kun’s mother asked.

Ten hummed with a shrug as he plucked a piece of rye off the plate before him and placed two thin slices of ham and cheese to layer on top. “Not bad, though Kun does snore a bit.”

“Pshhh,” Kun waved a hand as he chipped away at his boiled egg. “I do not.”

“Oh, but you do,” his mother insisted. Her small hands were cradled around a mug of tea, and a fine plume of steam swirled into the sunlight.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather stay in the guest house again, Ten?” Mr. Liu said.

It’s where Ten stayed _last_ summer, and honestly, while it was spacious and cozy to have an entire miniature house with a kitchenette all to himself, Kun and Yangyang were expected to stay in their own rooms in the main house for the night, even as grown adults. It also made sneaking around with Kun a lot more difficult, too.

“Yes,” Ten assured them. He bowed his head to look at his lap, orchestrating a well-timed pause. “I . . . have nightmares.”

“Oh, Ten,” Kun’s mother cooed. “Is this new?”

“They are,” Ten said. “I was doing acupuncture at home, but my doctor told me to increase my physical activity on holiday for more restful sleep.”

Mr. Liu grabbed another egg to place on his plate. His hands, weathered from time, were skilled at peeling the shell away. “Hopefully some time at the lake will help.”

“I’m very grateful to be here again,” Ten said. He turned to look at Kun again, his inky air-dried hair falling into his face. Ten watched him swallow down a large gulp of orange juice and couldn’t help licking at his own bottom lip. “Thankfully Kun knows how to calm me down.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Ten saw the creamer tip over with a loud clatter.

“Shit,” Yangyang whispered as he threw his napkin onto the small puddle of cream.

Ten reached his hand out to pick up the creamer, his forefinger and thumb pinched around the handle as his wrist grazed the back of Yangyang’s hand. Yangyang froze, hand curling into a fist around his napkin, and Ten looked over at him to see him swallow a lump as he cleared his throat.

“Must be some awful nightmares,” Yangyang said, a strained terseness lingering in his tone. His under eyes looked swollen and tired.

“Yeah,” Ten replied with a playful lilt. He reached for another piece of ham to slop onto the edge of his plate. He didn’t particularly want it, but he had to keep his hands busy before placing his first bite into his mouth. 

Ten felt a small nudge against his left ankle and whipped his head to see Kun shoveling a mouthful of egg into his mouth. Kun's expression was blank as he turned to answer a question from his mother. Ten smiled and asked Mr. Liu to pass the pot of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a happy little family, right?!
> 
> Yangyang definitely heard them :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
